Bowling night with the Eisbibers
by grimmswan
Summary: the gang goes bowling with Bud's lodge. This story is Nick and Adalind romance heavy. you have been warned


Bowling night with the eisbiber lodge

"Nick told us you were allergic to raw tomatoes, but that you could eat them cooked, my wife has a recipe for ravioli her mother stole from an Italian neighbor."

"Stop telling people that. My mother didn't steal it. She borrowed it."

"Right, sneaking into the woman's kitchen during a game of Pictionary, finding the card in a box that was on top of the fridge and copying it onto a card she just so happened to have with her is borrowing."

Adalind had to press her lips together to keep from laughing.

Nick however did not even try. She could see his bright smile at the exchange between Bud and his wife from the corner of her eye.

This had been a good idea.

Needing a break from the war on Black Claw and all things Grimm, the gang had taken up on Bud's offer to join his lodge on a bowling night.

Mostly very friendly, rarely aggressive,(unless you ticked off the wives, then God help you) eisbibers filled the building.

Everyone felt secure in knowing there were no black claw supporters among them.

They were all able to relax and enjoy themselves. Kelly was especially delighted with all the attention he was getting. Being half grimm and half zauberbiest did not deter any of the eisbibers, adults or children, from wanting to interact with the baby.

Wu and Hank came over carrying the food and drinks for everyone. Nick checked to make sure Adalind's burger didn't have any raw tomato on it before passing it to her. He also went ahead and put her straw in her soda for her.

She felt a warmth go through her and a smile bloom on her face at Nick's care and thoughtfulness.

Seeing what Nick did, Hank and Wu look at each other and Wu mouths "married". Hank nodded in agreement.

"Did you remember my veggie burger?" Monroe asks as he comes back to the table after taking his turn.

"It's right here honey" Rosalie says placing said item in front of him.

Hank moved his onion rings out of Wu's reach before the sergeant could steal one, again. "Oh no you don't. I saw you steal one as we were walking over here. You are not as slick as you think you are."

Wu just grinned unapologetically.

A couple of children around twelve walked up to Kelly sitting in his high chair. One managed to get into a full voga, causing Kelly to squeal in delight. The children laughed. Kelly reached out, his little hands grabbing at the air in front of the child who was voged, obviously trying get hold.

"He likes us" a little girl exclaimed, "mommy the baby grimm likes us"

Bud's wife looks at her "of course he does, he is just like his father, he has a good heart."

Nick actually seemed to blush at that comment.

Adalind could not be happier that her and Kelly had been so accepted by these sweet people. Who would have thought that a hexenbiest, even a former one, would find herself bowling with eisbibers.

Not that she was any good.

She had never been bowling in her entire life. She was just praying not to embarrass herself to badly.

Seeing her nervous glance at the lanes, Nick leaned in toward Adalind and whispered "I'll show how, o.k."

Adalind gave him a grateful smile and nodded.

When it was her turn, Nick got behind Adalind, using his body to position hers. He held her waist, aligning it, then placed his other hand on hers, showing her how to hold the ball swing her arm back just right and then release to let the ball roll down the lane.

Adalind could feel her heart beating with both excitement at bowling for the first time, finely participating in a fun activity with friends, and with Nick touching her the entire time.

"You think Nick could be any less subtle. Every male in the history of ever has used the whole I'll use my body to show you how to play this game or sport move." Wu said, his eyes rolling like the ball.

"Adalind doesn't seem to mind" Rosalie pointed out.

No one could disagree with her. If anything Adalind looked very pleased that Nick was lavishing attention on her.

Whether it was because he was a good bowler or he was using his grimm abilities to aide her, Adalind got a strike. Ecstatic, she jumped up in the air, spun around and hugged Nick.

The hug lasted longer than originally planned, because Nick held his arms tightly around her. For her part, Adalind really felt no rush to pull away.

Wu shook his head "They act like they're newlyweds".

"Well, I have to admit, it would be nice to for someone to actually say yes to Nick's proposal. Who knows, that person might be Adalind." Hank said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nick and Adalind sat back down. Adalind reached for Kelly. "Did you see that. Daddy helped mommy make a strike."

The smile on Adalind's face could not be bigger. The love that shone in her eyes, when she looked at Nick, could not be more obvious.

Nick smiled back at her. He loved being referred to as a dad. He had always loved kids and had hoped to become a father. Kelly may not have been planned, but that had zero affect on the love he felt for his son.

Or the love he was beginning to feel for his son's mother.

Adalind snuggled Kelly to herself, beaming with happiness. Nick swore that was the most beautiful sight in the world. He doubted he could ever get enough of it.

Bud's wife must have also deemed it a photo opportunity, because there was a bright flash followed by a "beautiful, but Nick wasn't in that one so if you could move closer please".

Nick and Adalind repositioned so that he could put his arm around her. He and Adalind had a hold on Kelly as Bud's wife took a couple more pictures. Bud actually going full voga to elicit a giant smile and another squeal of delight from Kelly.

"We'll send these pictures to you, or we could get them enlarged and framed if you would like. It would be no trouble. A bunch of the guys are really good with woodworking and can have some great frames made."

Nick held up his hands to halt Bud before he really started rambling. "we would appreciate that, I would still like to have them sent to my phone too please."

"Right, I get it. You want to be able to look at your family anytime you want. And you can have a lot more photos in your phone than in a wallet. Helpful if you want to have more kids some day"

Thankfully, before Bud could continue with that stream of thought, his kid's jumped on him wanting quarters for the arcade games. Everyone was relieved. It was nowhere near the right time or place to even think down that road.

Nick's phone signaled that Bud's wife sent him the pictures. He smiled seeing himself and Adalind holding Kelly. They hadn't had any pictures of them together, so it was nice to be able to finally have one. Well, several, Bud's wife had taken quite a few in turned out. He just hadn't noticed as he was too busy enjoying being with his family.

He and Adalind were so wrapped up in looking at the pictures, that they missed Wu mumble to Hank,

"Like I said, married"


End file.
